kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Goki/Gallery/Anime
This gallery subpage showcases images of Goki's anime incarnation. Feel free to return to the Goki's gallery page if you want to check out his other appearances. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This gallery features images of Akira Gotou, Goki, their first meeting and Goki's tomb. |-|Akira Gotou= This section contains various screenshots and arrangements depicting Akira Gotou (Goki's human reincarnation) alone or with other characters from the series. Episode 27 Kyoji protects Akira and dies Akira's nightmare anime.png|Akira as he appears in the beginning of the episode. Akira's nightmare anime 2.png|He is introduced as a shadowy silhouette that cries to itself, while Goki's voice echoes in his head and calls his name: "Akira..." Akira scared anime.png|Akira is very scared and just wants the monsters to leave him and his father alone. But the monsters are real and Karuma wants Akira dead before he can reawaken as Goki. Akira anime.png|Akira as he appears when Kyoji and Kazue try to escape from a bunch of Hyouijuu with him. Akira Kyoji anime 3.png|Karuma isn't pleased with this and sends some large worms that attack Akira and Kyoji by turning into large spikes and shooting straight at them! Akira Kyoji anime 4.png|Kyoji shoves Akira out of the way in an attempt to save him, but while Akira ends up unharmed, the spikes impale Kyoji and kill him! Kazue watches over Akira and Akira meets Goki in his dreams Kazue watch Akira anime.png|After Akira and Kazue have successfully escaped from Karuma and her monsters, they visit a small shrine. Kazue watch Akira anime 2.png|The camera zooms in and shows a small campsite with someone sitting there. Kazue watch Akira anime 3.png|It turns out to be Kazue, who is drinking some tea. She is very worried about Akira and wonders why those monsters attacked an innocent boy like him. Kazue watch Akira anime 4.png|She keeps watching over the sleeping boy while holding her cup of tea. Kazue watch Akira anime 6.png|The camera zooms in onto the sleeping Akira's face and then the scene cuts to his dream. Akira sleepwalk anime.png|While Akira is sleepwalking, he dreams of returning to Gotou Mansion and leaves it by following Goki's voice. Akira walk dream anime.png|This leads him to a dream version of Mount Oomine's forest, where he meets his ancestor. Kazue wake Akira anime.png|When Kazue notices that Akira has started sleepwalking, she stops him from opening the shrine's door and wakes him up. Kazue watch Akira anime 5.png|When Akira tells her about his dream, Kazue's worried expression turns into a gentle and caring smile. Akira uses the Ultimate Protection Light Kazue Akira Ultimate Protection Light anime.PNG|When Karuma attacks the Enno Shrine and takes down Chiaki and the others, Zenki calls out for Chiaki, but when Chiaki doesn't answer, Kazue tries to protect Akira. This causes Akira to start glowing. He uses the Ultimate Protection Light, which empowers Zenki's Diamond Axe and blinds Karuma. This allows Zenki to defeat Karuma once and for all. Kazue Akira tired anime.PNG|But as the Ultimate Protection Light is his equivalent to Zenki's Rudra, Akira ends up being exhausted and faints in Kazue's arms. Episode 39 Akira's birthday cake stare anime.png|Akira while nervously staring at his birthday cake at the beginning of the episode. Akira's birthday visitors anime.png|The reason why he's so nervous are actually all the girls around him, as he just isn't used to be around people. Akira birthday cake smile anime.png|Akira smiling on his birthday, while he tells the others how it's not only his 13th birthday, but also Goki's 1300th one Akira birthday confusion anime.png|Akira looking around in confusion Enno Shrine Chiaki Akira anime.png|Chiaki and Akira sitting on the staircase outside the Enno Shrine Enno Shrine Chiaki Akira anime 2.png|It's Goki's 1300th birthday and Akira openly tells Chiaki how he feels about the situation while Chiaki listens to him. Other Angry Chiaki sad Lulupapa sad Akira bored Kazue anime.png|Chiaki and Kazue fight each other when Akira has a vision of Goki's tomb and Kazue wants to protect him. Lulupapa can be seen sitting on Chiaki's left shoulder. (Episode 29) Akira Jukai anime.png|Akira with Jukai (Episode 30) Akira anime 2.png|A thoughtful Akira in Episode 31 Akira Chibi Zenki anime.png|Akira and Chibi Zenki as they appear at the end of Episode 51. |-|Goki (Level 1)= This section contains various screenshots and arrangements depicting Goki (in his Level 1 form) alone or with other characters from the series. Episode 29 Goki Heavenly Shield anime.PNG|Shortly after his awakening, Goki uses the Heavenly Protection Shield to protect his friends from the Inugami Roh's powerful pentagram seal surfboard fling attack! Goki anime 2.png|Goki as he appears after transforming for the first time Akira's uncle dies anime.png|Akira/Goki and the others stay at the side of the old Shugenja as the latter dies from his injuries after they had been attacked by the Inugami. Episode 31 Goki anime 3.png|Goki after his transformation Goki anime 4.png|Goki being angry after he got attacked by a Hyouijuu Episode 33 Lulupapa Chiaki anime.png|When Chiaki and her cousin are trapped in a barrier by the Inugami, Lulupapa notices this and comes to Chiaki's aid. Lulupapa anime 5.png|Chiaki sends out Lulupapa with a message and the little guardian deity keeps pressing herself against the Inugami's barrier until... Lulupapa anime 6.png|...she finally manages to get through! Lulupapa gets the others and... Goki Path of Protected Light anime.png|...Goki uses his "Path of Protected Light" to break down the Inugami's barrier. Chiaki Goki anime.png|Goki and the others catch up to Chiaki, but her cousin has already transformed into a Hyouijuu! Goki protect Chiaki anime.png|When the beast frees itself from its shell, debris flies at Chiaki. Goki reacts quickly and protects her. Episode 51 Goki anime.png|When nothing Zenki, Goki, Chiaki and their friends throw at the giant form of Kokutei, who has now become a world ending beast that looks like a spaceship, works, even Goki admits that the situation is hopeless. Goki hurt anime.png|After this, Kokutei fires a powerful beam of light, which immediately knocks out Goki and his friends. Other Goki puppet Chiaki anime.png|Goki as he appears while protecting Chiaki against Mr. Hyuga, who has been turned into a Hyouijuu. (Episode 31) Goki Zenki Phoenix anime.PNG|Goki and Chibi Zenki while facing off against a phoenix-like Hyouijuu (Episode 37) Goki anime 7.png|Goki as he appears in Episode 43, when he uses his Heavenly Shield to protect everyone and make them land safely instead of crashing onto the ground. Goki protect Chiaki Lulupapa anime.png|A severely wounded Goki gets up to protect all of his friends despite the heavily unfortunate odds against him. He gains the power of the Earth element and summons the Immovable Dragon staff, then he defeats the foes and causes them to flee. Goki beats them all on his own. (Episode 47) |-|Akira meets Goki (Level FINAL) and Goki's tomb= This section contains various screenshots and arrangements depicting the scenes: Akira meets Goki for the first time (Episode 27) and Goki's tomb (Episode 29). Akira meets the ancient demon god Goki Episode 27 Ancient Goki anime.png|Akira first meets Goki in a dream. This happens shortly after Kyoji's death, when Akira sleeps and is being protected by Kazue. Goki whispers: "Akira..." Goki repeats calling Akira every once in awhile. Akira meets Goki anime.PNG|Akira asks Goki if he was the one that called him and the silhouette turns into a man with horns. At this point Akira doesn't know that it's Goki who has been calling him. Akira whispers: "Are you the one who has been calling me?" Ancient Goki anime 2.PNG|Goki says noting, he just stands there, looking into Akira's eyes. When Akira goes towards him, he is woken up by Kazue, who asks Akira what happened. The ancient Goki reappears like this in Episode 29, when Akira learns that he's the reincarnated Goki and accepts his destiny. Cue Akira transforming for the first time. Interestingly (if one looks closely) both Akira and the ancient demon god Goki have the same adorable, little, fluffy tuft of hair on top of their heads. Episode 29 Ancient Zenki and Ancient Goki anime.png|Zenki's and Goki's ancient selves as they appear in a flashback at the beginng of the Episode Goki's tomb anime.png|The ancient demon god Goki's tomb on Mount Oomine Ancient Goki anime 4.png|The ancient Goki as he appears before Akira's final awakening Ancient Goki anime 3.png|The scene zooms in on Goki, showing him in similar position to the one seen back in Episode 27, when Akira first encountered him Category:Goki's Gallery Subpages